


Sharing Clothes (A Love Language)

by playitagain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing Clothes, These boys are in love, and kie is so here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Five times Pope doesn't say anything about JJ wearing his clothes and one time he does.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Sharing Clothes (A Love Language)

**Author's Note:**

> They share clothes. It's canon. I thought it would be fun to write about them sharing clothes. 
> 
> This takes place before, during and after canon minus the whole Kie and Pope thing. I'm just over here pretending that the whole Kie and Pope thing didn't happen.

Pope watches JJ across the fire, the flame dancing across his skin and making his blue eyes shine with mischief. The other looks relaxed, blunt between his fingers, smoke swirling in the air around his head. 

Kie is laughing next to him, bright and warm, but it only draws Pope’s attention for a moment, eyes shifting back to JJ as the other joins in, sound echoing over the music before those lips wrap around the blunt in his hand, taking a long drag. 

Pope doesn’t catch what JJ says, doesn’t bother asking as JJ hands the blunt over to Kie, who takes a long drag herself before handing it back. “Do you want a hit?” JJ asks, holding the blunt out for Pope. It takes Pope a second to get his bearings as he shakes his head, watching JJ shrug in answer as he takes another hit. 

“Fuck, this party is lame tonight,” JJ whines, this time holding the beer up to his lips to take a long chug. “When are the tourons getting here?” 

Kie simply shakes her head, giving him a bit of a shove as she pushes herself off the ground. Pope can’t help the way his stomach flips at the words, the sudden green monster called jealousy closing his throat. 

It’s weird. He doesn’t know what it started. He remembers how annoyed he used to get when JJ talked about his conquests. He remembers how he would simply roll his eyes at the other, swallow the lump in his throat. He had only placed it as jealous a few long weeks ago when he was reading a book for school, the main character describing the feeling to a t. It had shaken him to the core and left him to really self evaluate. 

It took him a while to work through his own feelings, because not only had he realized he was gay, but he liked JJ, his best friend. It was a lot to process for him and he feels bad because he ended up avoiding the group for a few weeks while he sorted it all out. He probably would have avoided them longer, but JJ had simply showed up at his house one day and told him to hop on because they were surfing. It was then Pope realized he had to kick these feelings fast. There was no way JJ would like him back and he couldn’t risk losing his best friend anyway. 

Just because he realized he needed to get over his feelings, didn’t mean they went away. It’s why he finds himself staring at the other, lost in his own thoughts as he watches JJ. He has to tear his gaze away more often than not, in moments where JJ nearly catches him staring. He has to shove down his feelings and laugh along with the group even though he missed what they are actually talking about. 

Tonight was no different. Pope watches JJ as he makes his way around the party. It’s finally picked up, the noise drawing a few tourons into the group. JJ was always the life of the party, overly friendly and excited to find someone to lose himself in for the night. It makes Pope’s heart ache and he always has to shove those feelings down so Kie (always the perceptive one) doesn’t notice. 

John B is standing next to him now, slapping his shoulder and Pope nearly spills his drink from shock. He doesn’t even remember the other walking over. He has to physically shake himself out of his thoughts as he turns to look at the other, a questioning look on his face. “Are you working tomorrow?” John B repeats and Pope nods, a frown tugging down his lips. He knows they’re going to be out surfing tomorrow and he would much rather join his friends, join JJ, but he’s already ditched his father more times than he can count this summer and it’s only just started. 

“My dad is on my ass about working. I can’t bail again,” Pope answers, John B returns the frown and the two of them continue chatting for a bit before Kie calls John B away to show him something. Pope doesn’t know what she’s showing him, but he figures it isn’t something he’ll be interested in as she would have included Pope otherwise. 

He takes this opportunity to turn back to JJ and nearly spits out the beer he just took a sip of. That is a mistake though because he is now breathing the beer in, the liquid going down the wrong pipe as he starts to cough. 

JJ is standing across from him, Pope’s sweatshirt hanging loosely off his frame. The coughing seems to catch JJ’s attention and the other leaves his conversation to slap Pope’s back in an attempt to help clear his airway. 

“Shit, man, get flustered talking to a girl,” JJ teases and Pope simply rolls his heads, trying to catch his breath. 

Pope swears JJ’s hand stays longer than necessary, but he pushes that thought away as he finally seems to catch his breath. “I’m fine, man, go back to that girl you were flirting up,” Pope says, still a bit out of breath. He can barely catch the frown tugging down JJ’s lips before he nods and hurries back toward the girl he had been chatting up earlier. 

Pope has to remind himself that JJ wearing his sweatshirt means nothing. It’s just two friends sharing clothes. 

——————

Pope tugs at the collar of his shirt, already hot from the morning sun as he grabs the bags from JJ’s arm. The other is wearing Pope’s shirt, form fitting and looking better on him than Pope and Pope has to swallow the lump in his throat and focus on anything else. It’s easy right now, with his father giving them commands and addresses for deliveries, but he knows it will be hard later, when it is just them on the boat. 

And he’s right. JJ lounges on the front of the boat as Pope drives, blunt in hand as he lets out a puff of smoke. Pope wrinkles his nose at the smell, but doesn’t comment as he eases off the gas and lets the boat come to a stop at the end of the dock. 

The golf course is Pope’s least favorite place to deliver. It reeks of kooks and they often get odd looks at the walk around, clothes old and dirty as compared to the shining new brands that the kooks wear. 

Pope doesn’t tell his father this though, doesn’t let him know how much he hates coming here for deliveries. He’s already ditched more than enough times and he couldn’t flack again just because of the addresses given to him. Plus, he doesn’t know if his father would understand. He doesn’t know if his father gets how bad the kooks are, throwing punches before asking questions. Actually, they simply throw punches without asking any questions at all. 

It was always the kooks too. JJ was hot headed, but he sure as hell wasn't the one who started most of the fights. He was usually the one protecting his friends, making sure they were okay. It’s why the other pulled out a gun in the middle of the party the other day. It had taken Pope a long time to realize that, but he appreciates the fact JJ always has their backs. 

Pope lets out a sigh as he grabs some of the groceries, stuffing a case of beer under his arm. He takes a moment to look at JJ again, arms full of groceries himself and muscles flexing in a way that pulls Pope’s shirt over his chest nicely. 

“I’ll see you on the other side,” JJ says, hopping off the boat and heading in the opposite direction of Pope. 

Pope had thought it would be a good day. They were in the middle of a treasure hunt, JJ was wearing his shirt, and if they got these last few deliveries done fast they would be able to join their friends back on the boat for a late night swim and some beer. 

He was mistaken though. 

The whole fight is a bit of a blur. The ache in his head is overbearing and before he knows it Rafe is standing over him with a sneer telling him to stay off figure 8. He is scared and mad all at the same time as he gets back on the boat. 

He pulls his hat down, frown pulling down his lips as JJ hops on. Pope doesn’t even let him talk before he is pulling the boat away, driving away from this place as fast as he can. 

And suddenly JJ is lifting his hat, angry and upset as he speaks next. “Jesus, what happened?” 

“Rafe and Topper jumped me. They said no pogues on their side of the island “ Pope replies, pausing for a moment. He glances at the other then, worry etched into JJ’s face and Pope can’t help the way his heart thumps in his chest. JJ is worried about him, so worried and it makes Pope’s heart melt. 

But the moment is gone only seconds later when JJ moves, talking about revenge. 

Pope lets his gaze linger for a moment on the way JJ’s back tightens in Pope’s shirt, muscles tense with rage. It’s a little easier to let JJ convince him to get revenge tonight. 

——————

Pope nearly has a heart attack when someone knocks on his window at an ungodly hour of the night. It’s so dark and Pope can barely process life as he scrambles around his room, looking for anything he may be able to protect himself with and coming up empty handed. 

He is about to leave his room when he catches sight of who is actually outside, eyes finally adjusting to the dark. JJ is staring at him, but Pope can’t make out much. It’s still dark out and the street light by his window had gone out years ago only to never be replaced. 

Pope is quick to hurry over and he tugs the window up. It’s been three days since he’s seen JJ, three days since John B disappeared and, with him, JJ. Pope wants to pull him close, hold him tight so they can grieve their friend properly. He does just that too, nearly pulling JJ in the window as he wraps him up in his arms. “Shit, I was so worried,” Pope mumbles, but the only thing that leaves JJ’s lips is a painful groan, fingers going to wrap in Pope’s shirt, like he is trying to hold himself up. 

Pope steps back at the sound, hands moving to grip JJ’s arms. The other is wobbly in front of him, nearly swaying and it pains Pope to get a look at JJ’s face. 

He wants to throw up when he sees the bruises covering JJ’s face. There is blood covering his chin and running along his cheek. Pope’s hand is shaking as he helps the other to the bed. JJ doesn’t say anything as he sits, holding what Pope can only assume is a broken rib or two by the way the other is breathing. 

“Let me get the first aid kit,” Pope says and hurries out of the room. The small bathroom down the hall has a small first aid kit and Pope grabs that and a wet face cloth before he heads back to his room. He has to stop outside though, take a second to take a few deep breaths. This is the worst he’s ever seen JJ. The other is always so strong. He is always hiding behind this facade, not letting anyone worry about him, but that facade was crumbling by the second as JJ sat in the other room, broken and battered. 

Pope swallows the lump in his throat when he opens the door again. JJ is sitting on Pope’s bed, head in his hands and shoulders shaking. Pope can hear the soft sobs echo in the small room and it breaks his head. He wants to run over to the other, hold him close, make sure JJ knows that he is loved. 

Pope places a hand on JJ’s shoulder, taking a seat next to the other. JJ doesn’t move at first, tenses at the touch, but then he looks over at Pope and suddenly he has an armful of JJ, sobbing in his arms. 

Pope simply holds him close, letting JJ cry as much as he needs, holding him tight without hurting him. 

Pope doesn’t know how long they stay like that but JJ is the first one to pull away, moving to whip at the tears streaming down his cheeks. “My dad found out,” he finally says and his voice is broken in a way Pope has never heard and never wants to hear again. 

“JJ,” Pope whispers, fingers moving to brush JJ’s cheek. The moment is still between them as they look at each other and it’s like he can see in JJ’s soul, broken and in pieces. He wants to help JJ tape those pieces back together, but he knows he can’t. He can simply be there for JJ as he tapes the pieces back together himself because he knows JJ is strong. He knows JJ can put himself back together with some love and support from his friends. 

JJ clears his throat then and Pope’s attention is drawn back to the cuts and bruises in front of him. “Here, you can use this to clean the cut,” Pope whispers, because he doesn’t want to wake up his parents. 

JJ takes the cloth, moving to press it to his face. Pope hates when he hears the other wince in pain, hands shaking. It’s then he notices the blood on JJ’s knuckles, dark and aching. Pope frowns and reaches forward, fingers gentle. “Can I?” He doesn’t want to overstep. 

JJ doesn’t say anything, simply nods as he lets his hands drop to his lap. Pope is gentle as he presses the cloth to the cuts, wiping at the blood that has dried onto his skin. 

He doesn’t have much experience with injuries so when he opens the first aid kit he doesn’t really know what is what other than the bandaids. He’s always had his mom to patch him up, warm and loving with her touch. JJ has never had that. He’s only had the cruel and harsh hands of his father and it makes Pope angry just thinking about how unfair life had been to this boy sitting next to him. 

JJ reaches forward and grabs some cream. “This helps with the bruises and this for the cuts,” JJ tells him and the fact he knows that just hurts. Pope simply nods as he goes to work to try and patch JJ up as well as he can. 

When Pope finishes on his face, he watches JJ pull his shirt over his head to reveal a plethora of bruises littering his chest and around his rib cage. JJ can barely catch the red that has littered the collar of his shirt as it is discarded on the floor, forgotten and bloody. 

Pope doesn’t say anything as he goes to work on JJ’s chest and sides. The way that JJ flinches at his touch has Pope guessing the other has a broken rib or two, if not, they’re at least severely bruised. 

“You can stay with us for as long as you need,” Pope finally says. He’s finished on JJ’s torso and watches as JJ stares down at his hand, tears still forming in his eyes. Pope doesn’t know if he can touch them, pull them close and clean them up before he wraps them up. He decides against it, getting up to dig in his draw for a shirt, holding it out to JJ. 

“You’re dad isn’t my biggest fan,” JJ replies, flinching as he pulls the shirt over his head. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll convince him,” Pope insists, sitting back next to him. He places a hand on JJ’s shoulder, but he flinches at the touch. It makes Pope’s heart ache as he pulls his hand away, letting it drop into his lap. 

JJ doesn’t say anything as he lies himself down on Pope’s bed, small and fragile as he shoots under the covers. They’ve shared a bed before, but this seems different. JJ was spent, emotionally and physically, and all Pope wanted to do is wrap him up and keep him safe. Pope contemplates sleeping on the floor, making himself comfortable with the discarded blanket, but JJ simply moves over, letting Pope lie down next to him. 

Pope doesn’t fall asleep until he hears JJ’s even breath, warm against his skin. 

JJ stays with them indefinitely. 

——————

John B comes back and the first thing they do is take the boat out and swim and drink beer. John B and Sarah tell them stories of their adventures. There is adventure, romance and heart ache and Pope hates hearing about it. They had spent weeks thinking their best friends were dead. They had spent weeks mourning their friends. Yes, Pope was happy they were alive but it hurts that the pair didn’t trust them enough to call, to share the plan. It had been their plan first without the cloud that Sarah caused over John B. 

Pope can only think about the one good thing that came out of this whole thing. It was nights of heart ache, but also nights of comfort between two friends. It was nights knowing that JJ was safe. That JJ wasn’t getting beat up every night or crashing at John B’s empty and sad house by himself. It was JJ sleeping across from him and Pope being able to reach forward and touch him. 

He never did. At least, not unless the other was having a nightmare. Those are the hardest nights. JJ will cower and whimper and beg and Pope can’t help but reach forward and pull the other close, fingers running through JJ’s hair as he whispers reassurances to him. 

JJ never tells him about the nightmares but Pope can imagine. He knows his father beats him, but he also knows JJ misses John B so much that it probably haunts his dreams as well. Pope can’t imagine having to take on so much pain and anger against the world. 

JJ is never in his arms when Pope wakes up. He usually is already off by the window smoking or downstairs talking to Pope’s mom about anything and everything. 

Though it was hard seeing JJ hurting, it was still the only good thing to come out of John B disappearing. He’s pretty sure he’s harboring a little more hate toward his friend because JJ moves out the second John B is back in town, making himself comfortable on the couch and leaving Pope alone again. Pope thought it was weird that he could miss sleeping next to the other so much. 

But JJ is happy. He is so happy that his friend is back. He is literally running around the boat, jumping in and out of the water with John B as the two of them fool around. Pope is off to the side, watching the smile on JJ’s face as he dunks John B, laugh echoing. It’s like music to Pope’s ears and he can’t help but let out a sigh of longing, wishing he was the one making JJ laugh. 

JJ has so much energy that it takes hours of swimming around before he is climbing out of the water, not even bothering to dry off as he grabs a beer and sits at the back of the boat with John B. Pope stays in the water a little longer, swimming around the back of the boat with Kie. She chats his ear off for a while until she announces that she’s cold and will be joining the other boys with a beer. 

Pope nods in agreement, hand reaching out for the ladder. He is hoisting himself up when he sees it. JJ is sitting at the back of the boat laughing with John B in Pope’s sweatshirt. Pope loses his footing at the sight, nearly falling into Kie as he slips backwards. 

“What the hell!” Kie groans, smacking him on the arm as she swims past, but Pope can just barely see JJ sitting at the back of the boat from this angle and he can’t take his eyes off the other. Why does his sweatshirt look better on JJ? Why the hell did it make Pope want to walk up to him and kiss him with everything he has? 

The silence has Kie pausing though, eyes looking back and forth between the two of them. “Oh, I get it,” she teases, swimming over to Pope. “You like how JJ looks in your sweatshirt.” She looks so proud of herself right now and Pope hates it. He hates that he was so obvious. He didn’t need any of his friends knowing about his little crush until he could laugh about it in the future, long over JJ. 

“No. I’m just trying to figure out that I’m supposed to wear now,” Pope rushes, because deny, deny, deny as JJ would say. “It’s cold.”

But the excuse is weak, even to his own ears. Kie doesn’t push though, just shoots him a knowing smile as she climbs out of the water, grabbing the nearest towel to wrap herself up in. 

Pope takes a few more minutes to cool himself off, swimming in circles around the front of the boat. “Pope, come on man. There’s a party tonight,” JJ calls, leaning over the edge of the boat. 

Pope lets out a breath as he nods, swimming over to the ladder. The transition from swimming to solid ground has him a bit wobbly as he steps into the boat, JJ’s hand grabbing his arm firmly. “Shit, you haven’t even had anything to drink yet,” JJ teases and Pope looks up only to meet bright blue eyes, shining and happy. He could lean forward, connect their lips. He swears JJ glances down at his own, but then the other is pulling away, a contemplative look on his face as he finds his seat next to John B again. 

Pope swallows the lump in his throat, curling up in his towel. JJ looks too comfortable in his sweatshirt to give the other a hard time for stealing it. 

——————

Pope oversleeps. He never oversleeps, but the book last night had been so engaging before he knew it the sun was starting to rise and Pope just screwed himself out of all those beautiful hours of sleep. He tried to get in an hour or two, but that seems to have turned into three and the knocking at the door wakes him up. 

JJ is never gentle when Pope is late. It’s a rare occasion but JJ definitely gets some kind of sick satisfaction for being on time. He’ll usually end up teasing Pope for the day, making quips about him being the golden boy but showing up late. 

Pope isn’t even out of bed when his mother barges into his room with a quiet good morning before rummaging through his draws. “Ma, I’ve been dressing myself for years now,” Pope says, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“It’s not for you, honey. It’s for JJ,” she replies, like it is completely casual to give away Pope’s clothes to the one person Pope has a crush on. It was bad enough that JJ would accidentally grab his shirt when they were living together. It would drive Pope crazy watching the other walk around like it was nothing but it always had Pope’s heart pounding, his eyes trailing after the other. He always had to work extra hard when JJ was wearing his clothes to keep his eyes off the other so his friends didn’t notice him staring. It was bad enough Kie had already got it out of him, he didn’t need John B knowing because that met JJ would find out too. 

Pope’s mom is nearly flinging shirts from his drawer and Pope watches her in shock as she seems to find one that satisfies her needs and goes to leave his room. “Hurry up darling. Don’t want to make JJ wait too long,” and she’s gone with that, closing the door behind her so Pope can finish getting ready. 

Pope has to compose himself for a moment, because now all he can picture is JJ in his shirt, tight across his chest, because JJ was just a bit bigger than him. He likes JJ’s sleeveless shirt, but he has to admit watching the fabric stretch over his shoulders is a sight to see. He has to physically shake himself out of his thoughts, which is only really possible when his mom calls up to him again, chastising him for taking so long to get ready. 

Pope hurries then, pulling out the nearest shirt and he pulls it over his head. He finds himself a pair of shorts that he pulls on as he opens the door to his room, hurrying down the narrow stairwell before he grabs a hat he left on the railing the night before. 

“I’m ready,” he grumbles as his feet creek the wood at the bottom of the steps. He stops in his tracks when he notices JJ sitting in their small kitchen, Pope’s shirt resting on his frame and a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. He’s laughing at something Pope’s mother said, smile on his lips as he replies, continuing whatever conversation they had going. 

Pope can’t help the way his breath hitches at the sight. It had only been a few months ago that his family thought JJ was a troublemaker without a future, but now he has basically made himself at home chatting up Pope’s mother. It warms Pope’s heart that JJ finds even a little comfort in his family. 

JJ doesn’t notice him at first, laugh loud as he munches happily on the toast in front of him. At closer inspection, he can tell his mom is making eggs on the stove and wonders if those are for him, JJ or herself. 

Pope takes the opportunity to take JJ in. The other is happy sitting in Pope’s kitchen, toast flying in the air as he tells Pope’s mom some crazy story. She simply laughs at his words, inviting him to continue as she places a plate of eggs in front of the other. Pope notices the way JJ’s eyes shine as he thanks her, not wasting any time to shovel the eggs into his mouth. 

He looks good in Pope’s shirt. The way it fits across his shoulders and Pope hates that it matches his eyes. Fuck. He really had to get over this stupid crush. This was not going to work. He had to get over it. 

“Pope, what the fuck?” Pope is still a little shocked JJ swears in front of his parents, but he doesn’t correct the other. “Got your ass over here and eat.”

Pope snaps his eyes up to meet JJ’s when the words reach his ears. He simply chuckles in reply, taking the seat next to JJ as he gives the other a soft shove. “I thought we were late.” 

“You can sleep in any time if I get to eat like this.” Pope simply laughs at the other and he digs into the eggs in front of him. He thinks his mother probably ate already as she wishes them a good day before she heads out to help his father at the shop. 

“Shit, your mom is the best,” JJ groans after she leaves, leaning back in his chair. Pope watches closely as the other grabs his dishes and cleans them before he turns back to the other. “Pope, hurry the hell up. The waves are going to be shit if we don’t head out soon.”

Pope merely rolls his eyes as he chows down on the last of his eggs throwing the dish in the sink before he follows JJ out the door. 

He wants to curl up behind the other as they get onto JJ’s bike, hold him close, but instead he separates himself from the other, hand on his shoulders as the wind blows in his face. It’s still a pretty comfortable ride. 

They’re an hour late, but the waves are still good. 

———————

Pope lets out a sigh, rolling over only to find the other side of the bed empty. He frowns, reaching a hand out only to find the sheets cold and his boyfriend long gone. The window is open, blowing a steady breeze into the room and it has a chill running down Pope’s spin so he rolls over and pulls the sheet back up to cover his bare shoulders. 

Pope lets his eyes slide closed again, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep, but the voices in the other room catch his attention and he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep with his friends causing a commotion in the living room. He can barely make out JJ and John B talking and he knows he should get out there, join his friends in the other room, but it’s one of those days he simply wants to stay in bed, curl up under the covers and read a good book. 

The voices fade for only a moment until one is right outside the room, door knob turning as JJ’s voice drifts into the room. “Shut the fuck up, John B. You don’t know shit,” JJ calls. Pope can barely make out John B replying as JJ closes the door behind him. 

The other is quick to hop on the bed, bouncing Pope a bit. Pope simply groans at the action, pulling the sheet over his head. “Still not feeling great?” JJ asks. Pope can hear him crunching on a granola bar, one hand going to rest on Pope’s leg. “That party was wild last night.” 

Well, that would explain why Pope felt like shit. He couldn’t remember most of the night, but he does have vague memories of JJ pulling him from the party. He also remembers failing one of his tests that same day, which is why he drank so much in the first place. “What the hell happened?” Pope groans, finally pulling the sheets down so he could look at JJ. The sun is bright though and he simply pulls it back over his head again, curling himself into a ball. 

“Well, you were very adamant about getting me in your bed,” JJ teases. Pope sighs when JJ flops on the bed next to him, wrapper forgotten as he shifts to drape an arm over Pope’s waist. “It was flattering really. You kept telling me that I was the only thing that could make you feel better after failing your test.” 

Pope groans again. He must have sounded like an idiot last night. He does remember thinking that all he wanted to do after receiving his bad grade was go to JJ so the other could cheer him up, but he didn’t need the whole party to know that. They weren’t even public with their relationship, only the pogues and Pope’s parents knew about them. 

“Don’t worry. I swept you out of there before anyone could hear you practically begging me to fuck you.” The tone is still teasing and Pope can’t help the heat that dusts his cheeks. He really should just stop drinking all together. Actually, stop doing drugs. He was known for saying stupid shit under the influence. 

“Please tell me you're joking,” Pope mumbles, shifting so he is facing JJ. He lowers the sheet just enough to look at JJ, shit eating grin shining on his face. Pope rolls his eyes at the other, tucking himself back into the sheet. 

“Yeah.” JJ chuckles, “but you were pretty desperate for it when we got back here. Actually, you basically undressed me before we got to the room and then you undressed yourself. It sure as hell was a sight to see.” Pope can hear the amusement in his voice. “You fell a few times actually, but boy did you go for it. I commend you for your passion.” 

Pope simply rolls over, facing the wall. That would explain why he is naked under these sheets. “Did we…?” He mumbles in questions. 

“Pope, no.” The amusement is gone in JJ’s voice. The bed shifts again and Pope feels a hand in his arm. “You were waisted. I don’t...I wouldn’t want to have sex with you like that. I’d never take advantage of you.” The words are firm, but Pope can hear that little undertone of hurt in his voice, like he thinks Pope would assume the worst in him. 

Pope sits up then, taking a moment to rub sleep from his eyes. “I know you wouldn’t, but I can be…relentless sometimes.” 

“Oh, I know. It took forever to get you to just fall asleep. Trust me, you worked hard to get in my pants.”

Pope can only laugh as he leans forward to press their lips together. “Who knew you had such good will power?” Pope tease. He watches JJ for a moment, eyes closed and breath even before he blinks open his blue eyes. Pope can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips at the happiness that shines through. It makes his heart pound and his chest bubble with love. 

“Lets make you some breakfast to fight that hangover,” JJ says, climbing out of bed. It’s then Pope notices the shirt. He furrows his brows as his eyes scan the other and suddenly he doesn’t want breakfast, hangover forgotten as JJ walks to the door. The other looks back curiously, question on his lips before he meets Pope’s dark eyes. 

“Is that my shirt?” 

“Well, you ripped mine off in the living room so I just grabbed the nearest one this morning,” JJ answers. Pope can’t help the desire pooling as he meets the other’s eyes. It doesn’t take long for a smirk to pull up JJ’s lips. “And I’m glad I did.” 

Pope simply answers by pulling the other down, fingers fisted in his shirt as he connects their lips. 

The two only pull apart when there is knocking on the door. “I’m going on the boat so I don’t have to listen to you two idiots in there,” John B’s voice filters through the door. The two simply laugh, ignoring his words as they continue where they left off. 

JJ ends up keeping the shirt. He wears it more often than necessary, but Pope doesn’t mind, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm obsessed with these two. I love them and I love writing them. I hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I do.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I appreciate all of your comments and support.


End file.
